Choosey Lover
by grettama
Summary: "...aku telah menarik perhatian lima orang temanku dan sekarang aku kewalahan menghadapi perhatian-perhatian itu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sulit juga bagiku untuk memilih salah satu karena mereka semua temanku..." Oneshot. Happy reading.


Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, all!

**/Choosey Lover/**

Aku meletakkan piring terakhir di atas meja makan dan melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas perapian. Pukul lima sore. Seharusnya sebentar lagi Naruto pulang. Aku menghembuskan napas pelan, menambah beberapa batang kayu ke dalam perapian yang apinya mulai meredup, memutuskan untuk membaca beberapa majalah di ruang tamu sambil menunggu kepulangan anak semata wayangku itu.

Aku mendudukkan diri di sofa panjang berwarna karamel di ruang tamuku, mengambil salah satu majalah yang baru Naruto beli kemarin dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju makin lebat saja. Udara juga makin dingin. Kemana saja sebenarnya Naruto itu? Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sering keluyuran tidak jelas. Mentang-mentang ayahnya sekarang sedang dinas ke luar negeri jadi dia merasa bebas. Kalau besok dia pulang telat lagi akan kukurangi jatah makan malamnya. Sekalian untuk penghematan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan gusar dan mulai mencoba untuk fokus membaca. Seharusnya aku tidak usah terlalu khawatir Naruto pulang telat. Bagaimanapun dia kan sudah tujuh belas tahun. Sudah akil balig. Sudah pantas punya pacar pula.

Tiba-tiba saja aku salah fokus. Pacar? Jangan-jangan Naruto sering keluyuran itu karena dia berduaan dengan pacarnya? Hm…

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di sofa dan mengelus ujung daguku sekilas, kebiasaanku kala sedang berpikir. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pacar, sepertinya baru tiga hari lalu Naruto menyinggung-nyinggung sesuatu tentang ini.

-flashback-

"Ibu…" panggil Naruto pelan dari balik majalah tentang _game_ yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hm?" tanggapku singkat, masih terfokus pada setumpuk bunga yang sedang kutata di dalam vas ukiran besar.

Naruto menutup majalahnya dan menopang kepalanya dengan dua kepalan tangannya. "Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu."

Aku melirik Naruto dari sudut mataku dan tertangkap olehku rasa frustasi di matanya. Tampaknya kali ini anak hiperaktif itu sedang butuh saran seorang ibu untuk menghadapi masalahnya. Aku mengesampingkan kegiatan menata bungaku dan menatap mata biru Naruto lekat-lekat. "Apa yang sedang kau hadapi kali ini?"

Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya, memainkan ujung taplak meja dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak tahu mau mulai bercerita darimana…"

"Dari awal adalah yang terbaik," ujarku, tersenyum memandangnya.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, seakan ia sedang memikul seluruh bobot bumi. "Tampaknya aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar dan aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya."

Aku mengerjap, memandang ekspresi serius Naruto yang mengingatkanku akan mimik Minato ketika melamarku dulu. "Kesalahan apa? Kau tidak menghamili anak orang kan?" tanyaku kalut, tidak biasa menghadapi Naruto yang bersikap serius dan dewasa seperti ini.

"Ibu!" seru Naruto galau. "Aku tidak menghamili anak orang! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!"

Aku mengelus dadaku dengan lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Ibu pikir kau menghamili salah satu teman sekelasmu." Merasakan tatapan sinis Naruto dari seberang meja, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke topik awal. "Jadi, memangnya kesalahan apa yang lebih besar dari menghamili anak orang yang kau pikir telah kau lakukan itu?"

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan ekspresi stres khasnya dan mulai meniupi poninya yang sedikit menjuntai. "Aku juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi intinya, aku telah menarik perhatian lima orang temanku dan sekarang aku kewalahan menghadapi perhatian-perhatian itu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sulit juga bagiku untuk memilih salah satu karena mereka semua temanku…" Naruto kembali menghela napas. "Aku harus bagaimana, Ibu?"

Kali ini aku hanya bisa melongo memandang anakku itu. "Tunggu dulu," kataku pelan-pelan, mencoba mencerna penjelasan Naruto tadi. "Kau baru saja bilang kalau kau telah berhasil menarik perhatian lima orang sekaligus?"

Naruto mengangguk depresi.

"Wow!" seruku, dan tertawa geli.

Naruto menyipitkan mata memandangku. "Kok Ibu malah tertawa? Anakmu sedang berada dalam situasi pelik begini kok…"

Aku berusaha menghentikan tawaku dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi keibuan terbaik yang aku bisa. "Begini, sebagai seorang pemuda, kau harusnya mulai menetapkan hatimu. Untuk menjadi seorang pria sejati, kau pasti akan dihadapkan pada pilihan-pilihan. Nah, kau baru akan berhasil menjadi pria sejati yang sesungguhnya kalau kau sudah berhasil memilih salah satu dari pilihan-pilihan itu, dan menanggung semua resikonya."

Naruto menatapku, tampaknya menimbang-nimbang semua ucapanku. "Hm… begitu ya," gumamnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk mantab dan menatapku dengan tatapan ceria seperti biasanya. "Kalau begitu tiga hari lagi mereka berlima akan kusuruh datang ke sini dan Ibu bantu aku untuk memilih ya! Aku sudah memutuskan kalau pilihan Ibu adalah yang terbaik! Ehehehe." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, menengguk jus jeruknya yang tinggal separo dan langsung melesat pergi. "Aku pergi dulu, Bu! Akan pulang sedikit terlambat!"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng geli melihat kelakuan Naruto. Ternyata dia memang sudah dewasa.

-end of flashback-

Aku tersenyum geli ketika mengingat-ingat percakapan galau itu. Semoga saja Naruto benar-benar membawa lima orang gadis yang akan dikenalkannya padaku secepatnya. Dia bilang sih tiga hari lagi, jadi seharusnya… Eh? Aku tertegun ketika melihat tanggal di halaman majalah yang kubaca. Seharusnya kan hari ini!

wwWww

Ting tong.

Suara bel dari arah pintu depan itu membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku melemparkan majalah yang niatnya tadi akan kubaca ke atas meja begitu saja dan bergegas membukakan pintu, bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang datang di sore bersalju begini. Kalau Naruto pasti tidak akan repot-repot membunyikan bel.

Aku membuka pintu dan langsung berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan luar biasa tampan yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Naruto. Ia membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kertas oranye di salah satu tangannya.

"Selamat sore, Bibi," sapanya kaku, namun sopan. "Saya Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelas Naruto. Apa Naruto ada?"

"Oh, Uchiha-_kun_!" ujarku, tersenyum begitu mendengar namanya. "Naruto sering sekali bercerita tentangmu." Pemuda itu tersenyum kaku untuk membalas senyumku. Aku melanjutkan, "Naruto sedang keluar sebenarnya. Kau mau menunggu atau bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau Bibi tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya memang Naruto yang menyuruh saya datang hari ini."

Aku membukakan pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilakannya masuk. "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Masuk saja dulu. Di luar dingin sekali."

"Terimakasih."

Aku mendahuluinya masuk ke ruang tamu. "Santai saja, Uchiha-_kun_. Kau mau minum apa? Akan kubuatkan selagi kau menunggu anakku pulang."

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, Bibi."

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan berdecak tak sabar. "Sudahlah. Kau duduk diam saja di sini. Naruto paling sebentar lagi pulang." Aku tersenyum ramah padanya dan bergagas ke dapur, membawakan beberapa makanan ringan untuknya.

"Ah~" keluhku sembari menyeduh teh. "Uchiha itu usianya sama dengan Naruto, tapi kenapa tingkahnya berbeda sekali ya? Apa dulu aku salah ngidam?" gumamku. "Yah, tapi setidaknya ada juga gadis yang mau dengan anakku. Harusnya mereka datang hari ini, jadi mungkin sebentar lagi…"

Aku terdiam secara mendadak, membiarkan kalimatku menggantung begitu saja. Sepertinya ada yang baru saja menimbulkan bunyi 'klik' di otakku. Naruto mengatakan akan menyuruh kelima temannya itu datang tiga hari lagi, berarti sekarang. Sasuke datang karena ia disuruh Naruto. Dan Sasuke datang dengan membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus kertas kado oranye. Oranye adalah warna favorit anakku.

Tanpa sadar, aku telah mencengkram pinggiran meja dapur kuat-kuat. Jangan-jangan Sasuke adalah salah satu dari lima orang yang dimaksud Naruto? Tapi Sasuke kan cowok? Jadi…

wwWww

Ting tong.

Bel kembali berbunyi begitu aku meletakkan nampan teh beserta makanan-makanan kecil di meja tamu di hadapan Sasuke. Aku tersenyum kikuk pada pemuda bertampang kaku itu dan langsung membukakan pintu. Kali ini aku berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang juga bertampang kaku, namun dengan tatapan mata luar biasa tajam dan rambut panjang yang tergerai indah. Pemuda itu juga membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado oranye. Oh, tidak.

"Selamat sore," sapanya sopan. "Saya Hyuuga Neji. Apa Naruto ada, Bibi?"

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum ramah, padahal dalam hati aku sudah teramat sangat galau. Dua orang pemuda tampan berturut-turut datang mencari anakku. Oh, Tuhan. Sepertinya aku benar-benar salah ngidam.

"Naruto sedang keluar. Masuk saja dulu," ujarku, mempersilakannya masuk dengan senyum ramah yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Terimakasih."

Pemuda Hyuuga itu hendak melangkah masuk, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Aku menatapnya ingin tahu, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya tertegun begitu. Aku mengikuti arah tatapan Neji yang mengarah lurus tajam ke depan, dan menyadari kalau Neji dan Sasuke sedang beradu pandang. Sebagai seorang ibu, aku telah memiliki sertifikasi untuk membaca suasana hati seseorang hanya melalui tatapan matanya. Dan yang bisa kuanalisis dari tatapan Neji dan Sasuke ke satu sama lain adalah: permusuhan. Istilah kerennya adalah '_glare'_.

Aku berdehem pelan, membuat Neji tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda berambut panjang itu bergegas melangkah masuk dan mendudukkan diri di sofa terjauh dari Sasuke. Aku tersenyum galau melihat mereka berdua yang tampaknya sudah siap saling terkam itu. "Kalian baik-baik ya di sini," ucapku, diiringi tawa lemah. "Aku akan ke dapur sebentar."

"Jangan khawatir, Bibi," ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan, membuatku makin yakin kalau sebentar lagi di rumahku akan meletus perang dunia ketiga.

wwWww

Hanya dalam waktu setengah jam, ruang tamuku sudah berisi lima orang pemuda yang memiliki daya tarik sendiri-sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke dengan pembawaan angkuhnya yang menarik, Hyuuga Neji dengan aura karismatiknya, Nara Shikamaru dengan pembawaan kalem dan tatapan matanya yang terlihat pintar, Sabaku no Gaara yang aku tahu berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dan yang terakhir Sai dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Mereka berlima duduk diam di ruang tamuku, menjaga jarak satu sama lain dengan bungkusan oranye di pangkuan masing-masing, dan tak lupa saling melempar _glare_. Kontras sekali dengan dekorasi natal dan tahun baru yang masih kupajang di sekeliling mereka.

Aku yang mengamati mereka berlima dengan galaunya dari ruang tengah sudah berkali-kali menghela napas. Ternyata lima orang yang dibicarakan Naruto tempo hari sama sekali bukan gadis-gadis manis, melainkan pemuda-pemuda tampan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau anakku satu-satunya akan seperti _itu_. Apa dosa yang telah aku dan Minato lakukan di masa lalu? Apa kami dulu pernah menyegel siluman rubah jahat dalam tubuh anak kami? Astaga.

Aku mengurut keningku dan melirik jam dinding di atas perapian. Pukul lima lebih empat puluh lima menit. Kuharap Naruto segera pulang dan meluruskan masalah ini. Aku juga sudah tak tahan dengan aura peperangan yang berasal dari ruang tamuku, namun menjalar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Aku pulang!"

Akhirnya!

Aku langsung melesat untuk menyambut ke pintu depan. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang antusias dengan kepulangan Naruto. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai dan Gaara juga langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap ke arah pintu depan yang membuka, menampilkan sosok Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hai, Ibu! Maaf aku pulang telat sekali hari ini. Ada banyak yang harus dikerjakan," cerocosnya sambil melangkah masuk. "Dan… eh?" celetuknya ketika menyadari ada lima orang cowok di ruang tamu kami. "Kalian sudah datang rupanya? Haha. Maaf ya aku juga membuat kalian menunggu."

"Tak masalah," sambar Sasuke.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Naruto," angguk Gaara.

"Bukan masalah besar." –Neji.

"Sudahlah, tidak terlalu lama kok." –Sai.

"Bisa dimaklumi." –Shikamaru.

Naruto cengir-cengir riang memandang kelima 'tamu'-nya, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau aura membunuh makin pekat begitu ia memasuki ruangan ini. Aku hanya bisa berdiri di belakangnya dalam diam. Keinginan untuk mengintoregasi anakku macam-macam pupus sudah. Aku bisa menundanya sampai kelima pemuda ini pulang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku bawa sesuatu untukmu," kata Sai dengan senyum lebarnya, menyodorkan bungkusan oranyenya ke Naruto. "Semoga kau suka."

Tindakan Sai memancing empat tindakan lain yang serupa dari Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara. Mereka berlima langsung menyodorkan bungkusan mereka masing-masing ke arah Naruto, tak lupa sambil saling melempar tatapan sinis.

"Eh?" tampaknya baru sekarang anakku itu menyadari kalau ia adalah pemicu terjadinya perang. Naruto mengambil kelima hadiahnya dengan senyum gugup. "Makasih ya. Ehehehe. Aku masuk sebentar, ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan ibuku."

Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari lima pemuda yang memperebutkannya itu, Naruto menarikku ke ruang tengah, menggeletakkan hadiah-hadiahnya di atas meja begitu saja dan langsung menatapku dengan ekspresi frustasi.

"Kumohon, Ibu. Tolong aku…"

Aku menghela napas sedih melihat ekspresi tertekan Naruto. Apa aku tega menyalahkannya karena orientasi seksualnya berbeda kalau ia menatapku seperti itu? Semua ibu tak bakal tega memarahi darah dagingnya sendiri dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Ibu akan selalu membantumu."

Ekspresi gundah Naruto langsung digantikan oleh cengiran riang. "Yei! Aku akan membantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam selama seminggu penuh!" soraknya sambil memelukku. "Nah, kalau begitu, yang perlu Ibu lakukan hanya memilih salah satu di antara mereka, oke?"

Aku mengangguk dengan senyum letih dan mengikuti Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu. Kelima pemuda itu kembali menatap Naruto penuh harap. Tampaknya Naruto sudah memberitahu mereka kalau sekarang adalah malam penentuan.

Naruto berdehem. "Karena aku tak bisa memilih salah satu di antara kalian, maka aku memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan ibuku." Begitu kalimat Naruto selesai, sontak lima pasang mata langsung menatapku tajam, membuatku gugup sendiri. "Jadi," Naruto menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum menyemangati, "silakan, Bu. Aku percaya padamu."

Aku membalas senyum Naruto dan mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan perhatian ke lima orang pemuda yang sekarang menatapku tegang. Oke, ini juga demi masa depan anakku. Aku tak bisa tidak memilih karena itu pasti akan membuat Naruto sedih dan sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Karena kalau aku tidak memilih perseteruan pasti takkan usai. Aku benar-benar harus memilih salah satu. Harus pilihan yang amat sangat tepat karena harus kupertanggungjawabkan pada Minato ketika dia pulang nanti. Pilihan yang bisa membuat Minato menerima orientasi seksual Naruto.

Aku mengamati Sasuke. Dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang memang teman lama keluarga Namikaze. Pilihan yang tidak buruk. Lagipula tingkah lakunya juga baik.

Sabaku no Gaara. Keluarganya adalah keluarga terpandang. Menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Sabaku maka akan meningkatkan derajat sosial keluarga Namikaze. Tidak buruk.

Nara Shikamaru. Dari apa yang kudengar dari Naruto, dia adalah anak jenius. Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan menjadi orang sukses di masa depan. Dan aku suka tatapan mata anak ini.

Hyuuga Neji. Sama dengan keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Hyuuga adalah teman lama keluarga Namikaze. Karismanya benar-benar memukau. Mungkin kelakuan Naruto sebagai pembuat onar akan sedikit membaik bila ia bersamanya.

Sai. Anak ini tampak sederhana. Ia tampan, namun sepertinya ia bisa menghargai orang lain dengan sangat baik. Aku suka senyumnya.

Tidak, tidak. Aku tak bisa hanya menilai dari sudut pandangku. Aku juga harus memikirkannya dari sudut pandang Naruto. Dari kelima orang ini, hanya dua di antara mereka yang sering Naruto bicarakan di rumah. Jadi setidaknya aku harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka berdua. Maka…

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucapku. "Aku memilihmu." Akhirnya aku menentukan pilihan. Semoga masa depan anakku tidak suram. Semoga saja…

Keheningan terpecahkan dengan tawa puas Naruto. Sasuke sendiri langsung tersenyum simpul, cukup untuk membuat wajah kakunya yang tampan makin terlihat tampan. Sementara keempat yang lain tertunduk lesu.

Aku menghela napas lega. Ketegangan fase pertama sudah berakhir. Setidaknya fase kedua baru akan dimulai ketika Minato pulang dan tahu ada yang aneh dengan kekasih anaknya. Dan itu masih cukup lama.

"Bagus!" seru Naruto ceria. "Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sai, maaf ya. Pilihan ibuku adalah mutlak. Hehe." Ia beralih menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi bahagia. "Dan kau, Teme, kau berhak mendapatkan koleksi _mecha _dari Gundam 00 milikku!" katanya. "Tapi jangan lupa, kau juga punya tanggungan untuk mengerjakan PR ku selama satu semester penuh," tambah Naruto penuh peringatan.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, Dobe. Boleh kubawa _mecha_-nya sekarang?"

"Tentu!" seru Naruto dan langsung naik ke kamarnya.

Tunggu. Aku tertegun bergantian memandang Sasuke yang menyeringai puas dan Naruto yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? _Mecha_? Bukannya…

"Nih, Teme. Rawat baik-baik ya," ujar Naruto beberapa saat kemudian sambil menyodorkan lima buah kardus yang aku tahu berisi _action figure mobile suit gundam_ miliknya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Hn." Sasuke menerimanya, dan langsung menoleh memandangku. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Bibi. Terimakasih." Ia membungkuk singkat dan langsung keluar rumah, diikuti keempat cowok lainnya yang mengucapkan salamnya padaku dengan lesu.

Jadi…

Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih cengengesan di sebelahku.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya ya, Ibu! Hehe," ucapnya riang.

"Kau… yang kau maksud menarik perhatian mereka itu…"

"Oh itu. Jadi minggu lalu aku mengatakan pada mereka berlima kalau aku akan memberikan koleksi _mecha_ ku secara cuma-cuma pada salah satu di antara mereka kalau ada mau mengerjakan PR ku selama satu semester karena aku dapat kerja sambilan yang lumayan menyita waktu, jadi aku bakal tak sempat bikin PR. Tapi tak kusangka mereka semua malah berebutan. Akhirnya mereka jadi berlomba-lomba menarik perhatianku agar mau menyerahkan koleksiku. Aku jadi kalap. Makanya aku minta tolong Ibu. Hehehe."

Naruto memegang kedua bahuku. "Pokoknya Ibu sangat membantu! Sekarang aku mau makan!" Dan tanpa menunggu tanggapanku, anak itu langsung melesat ke dapur, meninggalkanku terpaku di ruang tamu.

**/finish/**

**/omake/**

Enam bulan kemudian.

"Ibu, apa menurut Ibu Sasuke bisa?"

Aku yang sedang mencicipi kue buatanku sendiri tersenyum memandang Naruto. "Tenang saja. Dia kan orangnya lebih teliti daripada kau. Dia juga lebih peduli tentang kebersihan dan detail-detail kecil lainnya. Dia pasti bisa merawat _mecha_-mu dengan baik. Tak usah khawatir."

Naruto yang semula menyangga kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan tergelincir sehingga dagunya terantuk meja. "Ouch! Eh, tapi bukan itu maksudku, Ibu…"

Aku masih mengunyah kue coklatku dengan lahap. "Lalu apa?"

"Er… aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa Sasuke bisa meyakinkan Ayah tentang hubungan kami."

Aku mengambil kue coklat lain dari dalam toples. Kue ku ini enak sekali. "Ah, ayahmu kan tidak masalah kau berteman dengan siapapun." Aku memakan kue ku dan menyentuh hidung Naruto dengan senyum jahil. "Kau ini kayak sedang khawatir kalau Ayah tidak bakal merestui hubungan percintaanmu dengan Sasuke saja. Hahahaha."

"Memang itu yang kukhawatirkan."

Aku berhenti mengunyah.

"Aku memang pacaran dengan Sasuke, Ibu."

**/end of omake/**

Akhirnya saya publish fic! Non-angst lagi! Haha.

Maafkan kalau _spoof_nya nggak terlalu kerasa ^^" ini fic hanya dibikin dalam waktu beberapa jam setelah saya melakukan SMSan gaje dengan Rin-hyung ^^ Jadi inti cerita fic ini adalah, imajinasi Kushina terlalu liar di bagian pertama, padahal sebenarnya Naruto cuma mau ngasihin koleksinya ke salah satu dari lima cowok itu. Tapi karena mereka berlima adalah teman baiknya, maka dia bingung untuk memilih. Sementara di bagian kedua, imajinasi Kushina tidak bekerja sama sekali. Wkwkwkw.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic berdasarkan kisah nyata lho :p Bukan tukeran _mecha_-nya yang nyata, tapi persaingan antara lima seme memperebutkan satu uke. Nyahahaha~. Kalau di kisah nyata, tokohnya jadi Hongki FTI sebagai uke. Seme-semenya adalah Jonghun FTI, Oh Wonbin, Yonghwa CNB, Jang GeunSuk dan Junhyung B2ST. Haha. Tapi saya merasa kalau Naruto di sini, selain mengambil sifatnya Hongki, juga ada sedikit unsur Yuen Taying, Kim Takgoo dan Kim Junsu-nya ==" Sasuke-nya juga OOC karena sedikit menyesuaikan dengan karakternya Jonghun. Sementara Kushina-nya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah saya dan Rin-hyung! XD haha~ #plak!

Bagian Naruto cerita secara frustasi ke Kushina di awal itu juga berdasarkan mimpi saya u_u Saya juga nggak tau fic ini mau dikasih genre apa OTL mau humor kok ya nggak lucu. Mau romance kok ya nggak ada romance-nya... geez.

Dan masalah Jack The Ripper yang saya baru dengar hari ini itu… Indonesia pasti bakal menang AFF 2012! Hidup Garuda! Hidup Bambang Pamungkas X Irfan Bachdim! DX *nggak nyambung*

Oke, curcol selesai. Kalau ada kekurangan di fic ini, saya mohon **reviewnya** ^^

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Title 'Choosey Lover' © TVXQ. Story © Red Ocean.**


End file.
